sonicfcofandomcom-20200214-history
Book Two: The Sickness/Chapter Three
This is the third chapter of Flashfire212's Book Two: The Sickness, the second book in the Will the Echidna storyline. Chapter Three: Old Friends, New Foes It had been two days, with Crystal and Will now on the outskirts of the Forest of Light. “Well, we’ve made it this far, so let’s keep going,” Crystal enthused. Will frowned. “I don’t know, something in there is giving me weird feelings,” he replied. Crystal grunted. “It’s probably the Light Crystals in the forest, coz they can block Chaos Energy signals,” “No, I can still sense with Chaos Energy. It’s elsewhere. Elusive,” Will muttered. “Keep your mind on what we’re doing, Will. We have to get to the village one way or another, and the Forest is between us and there. Got it?” “Understood. Let’s get moving,” Will started walking in, with Crystal on his heels. If either of them had looked around, they would have notice the pair of pure-black eyes watching them from the forest. “I guess we just follow this path for now, right Crystal?” Will asked. “Pretty much. There’s a clearing up ahead, so be careful of guards,” she replied, her orange ears flicking as she heard something. “Will, move!” she screamed as an axe passed straight through a nearby tree. “It’s Eggman. I think that’s an Egg Chopper. They used to patrol the Mushroom Forest on Angel Island before my Dad blew ‘em up. I’ll deal with this. Hide, Crystal, hide!” Will shouted as he formed a spear within his hand. With practiced ease, he leapt to the side of the axe, allowing the Chaos Energy to fuse with the flames he was creating at the same time. “CHAOS FLARE!” he shouted, hurling the flaming Chaos Spear straight into the robot, with it exploding on contact. However, before the smoke even cleared, the giant axe blade of the Egg Chopper passed straight through the smoke, just missing Will, who had dived aside at the last second. “Great. He’s Chaos-proofed them since my dad blew them up,” Will muttered, drawing his saber and guy’viroth blade, coating the saber in Chaos Energy. “CHAOS BLADE!” he screamed, hurling the saber straight into the robot’s head, where it impaled and stuck. “Crap. OK, now I’m getting annoyed. DIE!” Will frowned, then launched himself straight up onto the robot, getting his hands embedded into it before an Gun Pawn blasted him off. “Bloody marvelous. Now what? Some hedgehog will kill that Gun Pawn and attack the Egg Chopper?” Will muttered, before seeing a red hedgehog with black eyes fly in, slicing straight through the Gun Pawn with a single slice before floating over to the Egg Chopper. Then the massacre began. The robot spun, trying to hit the rapidly-moving tiny target with its axe, only to have it smashed by the hedgehog’s spines. The hedgehog then grabbed the axe handle, flipping itself off the end with pure strength, unleashing blast after blast of Chaos Energy into the torso of the bot. It then backflipped, held a hand out in front of their head and dropped straight through the Egg Chopper, slicing it in two. The hedgehog stood up, shaking out the debris out of his red fur and cracking his knuckles in his black gloves. His red muzzle and body blurred into each other like Dark Sonic’s, although he was a good guy. Will grinned. “Nice to see you, Blood. Nice timing with the kill!” At that point, a white hedgehog in a red shirt and blue pants walked in. “Hey, Blood, I couldn’t find any Eggman rob…damn. You could have told me you found a big one, and shared the fun!” “Sorry Joineth, but finders keepers,” BloodSonic replied happily. A pair of hedgehogs came in behind Will, one looking like a female Joineth and the other with hair somewhere between Blood and the female hedgehog, orange fur and blue eyes. “Find anything, Dad?” the blue-eyed hedgehog asked, before actually realizing his dad was standing in a field of parts, “Ok, that is awesome!” The female hedgehog just walked over and gave Blood a kiss. “Nice going, honey,” she whispered. Blood smiled. “Thanks, Jaime,” Finally, a green hedgehog with cool hair half-walked, half fell in to the clearing. “Oh, hey Vic,” Will smiled. “The gang is hear, isn’t it Blood? You, Jamie, Azure, Joineth and Vicious all here! What brings you guys out here?” “We found a cat out here and Jamie insisted we take him back to the Island to heal, so we did. What about you? Where’s Maddy?” “I was asked to come out here to free a village of cats by a cat that ended up in the cave we’ve been living in. Maddy stayed back with Kyle while I came out,” “A cat? Is she orange wearing a miniskirt and revealing shirt?” asked an orange cat who walked out from behind Blood and Jamie. “Clawz?” Crystal asked, walking out from her hiding place, running over and embracing Clawz with a massive hug. Clawz grinned, although looked pained as though ribs were being crushed. “Crystal, please, put me down! You’re hurting me!” he pleaded, with her. Crystal smiled and put him down. “So, Blood, care to join us? We’re going to beat the crap out of Jacob’s armies and then force Jacob to leave the village alone. What do you say?” “Actually, we came here following Tonic. I suppose we could have a training fight against you, but where’s the fun in training fights when I could be fighting Tonic?” “Um, Blood, Eggman made mecha versions of you, Vicious and Joineth, before Jacob conquered our village, I saw ‘em.” Clawz added. Blood’s stance changed into a combat stance. “Ok, boys and girls, I’ll help train you, then I’m gonna go kill Eggman’s base. You with me, guys?” he asked, looking at his wife, son and friends. “Yeah!” Azure shouted, with the others nodding. Blood then walked over to the other side of the clearing, then spun around. “Will, attack me, and I’ll fight back to train you, is that clear?” Blood asked, then swung backwards as Will’s fist skimmed his nose. Blood instantly retaliated with a impossibly fast one-two combo into Will’s chest, only to watch Will spin around and plant a kick firmly into Blood’s chest, throwing him backwards. “As you see, I’ve been training, as you taught me, so I can beat both Jacob and you!” Will called out. Blood grinned with excitement. “Ok, let’s see how well you do against a powered up opponent!” he yelled, his hair turning identical to Hyper Sonic’s, with most of his fur darkening to a brown-black and his eyes staying black. “Try to hit me now!” he yelled. Will didn’t directly, but closed his eyes and started spinning, with his hands full of fire. “What’s he doing, Clawz?” Crystal asked. “He’s creating a whirlwind with flames, stopping Blood from getting too close to himself. It’s got to be draining,” Clawz replied as Will started slowing down. Blood just used a single blast to knock Will over, then floated over to him. “Face it, Will, you’re going to have to power up to fight Jacob, I’m telling you, he’ll power up and I doubt you can deal with that,” Blood finished as he powered down, then helped Will up. “Yeah, I guess, and I got the perfect form to use on him!” Will laughed. Blood nodded to his group. “If you’ll be excusing us, we got a base to trash. Let’s go, guys. Good luck, Will,” Blood stated, before the group headed out to the nearest Eggman Base. Will looked to Crystal and Clawz. “Lead the way, guys,” he said, motioning with his hand. Crystal nodded, then started walking towards the village. Will and Clawz just looked at each other and walked after her. Characters Will the Echidna Crystal the Cat BloodSonic Jamie Azure Joineth the Saiyan-Hedgehog Vicious the Dark Category:Fanfic Chapters